A Night to Forget?
by ilovesos9467
Summary: Rose was in Vegas for Lissa's Bachelorette weekend. Dimitri was in Vegas trying to forget his cheating ex. What happens when they wake up in bed together one morning, but neither of them remember what happened the night before?
1. Chapter 1

_**so this idea has been floating around my head for a while. I am actually co authoring a story similar to this one, but I felt like I had to get my own personal version out there. If you guys are interested, I will continue this story. If not, I won't. Also, if you are interested in reading the story that I am co authoring, let me know. it is posted on the other author's account, but I will gladly give you their penname to look it up!**_

_**please review to let me know what you think! Or you could always PM me. **_

_**anyway, Enjoy!**_

_**Oh wait! I almost forgot! Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Rose POV**

I woke up with a pounding in my head that clearly meant that I had drank way too much the night before. I groaned as I opened my eyes and attempted to move, only to realize I wasn't laying in bed alone. The heavy weight of a large arm was draped over my bare waist, holding me protectively. I turned over very carefully, so I wouldn't wake up the person next to me before I got the chance to see who it was. Once I was turned around, I studied him.

He was absolutely gorgeous. His deep brown, shoulder length hair was hanging over his face, which was just inches away from mine. He was still sleeping, but I could feel his even breaths on my face. I let my eyes travel further down to the tan skin of his amazingly sculpted bare chest.

Wait. His arm around me bare waist. His bare chest. I glanced down at my body under the edge of the cover. Holy shit, I'm as naked as the day I was born! What happened last night?!

I tried to think back to last night, but I couldn't recall anything past the shots that I was taking with Lissa and Mia at Lissa's Bachelorette party. I don't remember meeting the gorgeous hunk of a man that is laying in bed next to me, who was probably as naked as I was. I don't remember anything that we did or might have done.

I attempted to move my legs and waist to check for any sign that what happened is what I am thinking - and honestly hoping that it didn't - happen. My suspension was confirmed when a certain soreness eminated from between my legs.

Great. I had given this man - this stranger - something that I had never been willing to give to another man; my virginity. So much for being 'pure' on my freaking wedding night.

I felt something starting to press against my thigh, and at first, I was confused at to what it could be. Then, it hit me; he's happy to see me. Well, feel me, I guess, since he has yet to open his eyes. I wonder if he remembers last night. Maybe he wouldn't. Even if he did, could I trust him to tell the truth? For all I know, this sexy stranger could be some psycho ax murderer. Ugh.

I need to call Lissa and Mia. I need to find out what the hell happened last night. I tried to get up again, hoping that I wouldn't wake the sexy stranger. I failed. As soon as I started to move his arm, he tightened it around my waist and he started to wake up.

"Where are you going, beautiful?" He mumbled without opening his eyes. He had a beautiful voice and a more amazing accent. I froze. What do I do? I've never done this before.

"Uhm..the bathroom?" I whispered, hoping he would let me go. I need to get out of here, I decided.

When he heard me speak, his eyes opened wide and he quickly let me go, as if he was surprised and startled to find me there.

"Wh..what..I...I thought...what?" He stammered. Maybe he was as confused as I was. It sure as hell sounded like it. Guess I'll take the lead in this conversation.

"Don't worry, Comrade. I'm as confused as you sound. Do you remember anything from last night? Cause I don't remember a thing." I said with false bravado as I sat up in the bed, trying to keep my naked breast covered. He sat up too, but he let his chest bare, only having the cover pool at his waist. He ran his hand through his hair and pinched the bridge of his nose while letting out a large breath.

"Yes and no." He muttered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"I thought you were just a dream; a figment of my imagination, but I guess it was probably more of a memory. The only thing I remember, or whatever you want to say, is us having a wild night of passionate sex." He said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Of course that's all you remember. Leave it to a man to try to remember anything other than great sex, and you're totally fucked. Literally, I guess." I muttered.

"What?" He asked, finally looking at me. Shock was prominent in his gorgeous features. For the first time that I can remember, I looked into his deep chocolate brown eyes. I never wanted to look away. Finally, I made myself look away.

"Oh, sorry. Nothing. I said nothing. I was just...maybe I should go..would you mind turning around so I could-" I said in a hurry.

"Wait, please?" He interrupted, laying his hand on my exposed arm. "I don't even know your name. I'm Dimitri."

At the touch of his hand, I felt sparks running through my arm. I couldn't tell if he felt them too, and I didn't want to meet his gaze again. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to look away. He didn't seem to want to let me go, so I gave in.

"Rose. My name is Rose." I sighed in defeat.

"Well, Rose, it's nice to meet you. Would you like to stay and talk to me a bit, so that maybe we can figure out what happened last night? I want to know, just like you do." He asked very politely. He didn't seem like he was going to push for sex, but I can't be too sure.

"Fine, but I was serious earlier. I want you to turn around so I can get dressed. I've never actually done this before, and even if you remember seeing me naked last night, this is really awkward for me." I said with as much confidence as I could muster. Under all of this false bravado and confidence, I'm a nervous, confused, and very unstable wreck.

"Okay." He said, and promptly closed his eyes, covered his face with his hands, and turned to face the opposite wall. Wow. I didn't exactly expect him to agree so easily. He's not even trying to catch a peak at me. That either meant that he thought I was ugly when he wasn't under the influence of at least alcohol, or maybe, just maybe, he was being a gentleman.

What am I talking about? I'm hot. I know I am. I've had boys chasing after me since I was at least 13. Maybe this guy won't turn out to be as bad as I thought.

I quickly ended my mental babbling, and got off of the bed to try to find my clothes. Well, I found them, but they hadn't survived after our 'wild night of passionate sex'. Every piece of my clothing was in shreds. That's a shame, because I had really loved that little black dress.

Okay, so, my clothes are useless. What now? Just then, I noticed a large shirt hanging off of the foot of the bed. It must be his. I quickly grabbed it and put it on. It was more like a dress on me than just a shirt. It went well past my thighs, almost to my knees. I also found his boxers and slid them on. I had to roll them up several times to keep them from falling off.

"Okay, Comrade. I'm decent, I guess. I'm borrowing your clothes because you seemed to have shredded mine. I'm going to the bathroom so you can get dressed." I told him. He nodded, but didn't move. I turned around and headed to the bathroom. After, I shut the door, I finally heard him shuffeling around in his hotel room.

I went over to the mirror, and looked at myself. I didn't look any different after last night aside from my wild sex hair, and the only real difference I felt was the soreness between my legs. I can't believe I don't remember the first time that I ever had sex. How is that even fair?

I ran my fingers through my hair as best as I could to try to tame it. It kind of worked, but not by much. When I heard a faint knock on the door, I decided that it wasn't worth worrying over.

I walked out of the bathroom, and I noticed that he was looking at me with both concern and lust. My sarcastic nature took over.

"Take a picture, Comrade. It lasts longer." I smirked.

He shook his head slightly, and spoke.

"Are you okay?" Concern filled his voice. I was confused. Apparently, it showed, because he offered up an explanation. "I mean, I found a few spots of blood on the bed, and you seem to be walking with a slight limp. Did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little sore, I guess, but I guess that's to be expected after my first-" I cut myself off. Did he know that he was my first? How would he react? Shit!

"Your first?" He questioned.

"Nothing!" I answered a little too quickly. "Besides, isn't it supposed to stroke your ego knowing that I'm sore after a night with you? Even if I don't remember it?"

He shrugged. "I guess, but I feel like I took advantage of you or something. Last night was your first time, wasn't it?" He caught my gaze, concern still filling his features, and I knew that I couldn't lie to him, even if I wanted to. So I told the truth.

"Yes. It was my first time. I just wish I had remembered it."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters**_

_**I got 12 reviews on the last chapter. Whoever posts review number 24 will get an early preview of the next chapter and possibly a shout out, so don't forget to sign in so I can message you!**_

_**Anyway, on to the story! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Rose POV**

After I confessed to giving Dimitri my virginity, we sat down and tried to talk out what exactly we remembered from the previous night. I remembered showing up for Lissa's Bachelorette party, taking a few shots, and dancing. Nothing else comes to mind.

Dimitri remembered showing up, trying to forget his skank of an ex (my words, not his, but I mean, come on! She admitted that she slept with almost every one of his male coworkers before Dimitri found out she was cheating!), taking a few shots, dancing, and bits and pieces of steamy sex with yours truly.

After we talked, I remembered that I needed to call Lissa. I hoped that she could fill in the gaps in our memories. I dialed her number and she answered on the first ring. I decided to put her on speaker since both Dimitri and I wanted to know what happened.

"Hey, Rose! Did you finally do what I think you did with that sexy Russian God that you were hanging all over last night?" She practically screamed at me! What?!

"Uhmm, Liss, say hello to Dimitri. You are on speaker. We woke up together this morning, but neither one of us remember what happened last night." I said, slightly embarrassed. I looked over at Dimitri, and he had a smug yet surprised look on his face from being called a sexy Russian God.

"Oh, my, gosh! That's... strange! Oh, and hello, Dimitri. I would say that it's nice to talk to you again, but I guess you don't remember me." Lissa said.

"Hello, Lissa. Since I don't remember you, would you mind filling Rose and I in on what happened last night?" Dimitri politely asked.

"Sure, well Mia, Rose, and I showed up to the club for my bachelorette party, and we were just hanging out, dancing, and drinking a little bit. Eventually, we decided to do some shots, Rose's idea of course, because Rose was saying 'I'm tired of always being responsible; let's get this party started; where are all of the hot guys at?' After about 3 shots for each of us, that's when you showed up, Dimitri." She paused to catch her breath, because, hello, this is Lissa we are talking about. She can tell a whole story with one solid breath.

"What happened next, Lissa?" I asked, not sure if I was ready for her to answer.

"Well, you two got to talking, and you really seemed to hit it off. So, Mia and I went out to the dance floor while you two stayed at our booth. After a while, Rose, you came up to me and told me that you and Dimitri had been asked to visit the VIP area by the club owner. You didn't want to ditch me since it was my bachelorette party, but I insisted that you go. I wanted you to have fun. Finally, you and Dimitri went, and I'm just now hearing from you."

I looked over at Dimitri, and he looked deep in thought. It was sexy as hell on him. My body reacted in a way that was unfamiliar to me; my core became warm and wet. Lissa's voice on the phone broke me out of my naughty thoughts about Dimitri.

"Rose, can you take me off speaker? There is something that I want to talk to you about." Great. I know where this conversation is heading. I took her off of speaker, and Dimitri went into the bathroom to give me some privacy.

"Okay, Liss. I'm alone and you are off of speaker." I told her. She started talking so fast that I could barely understand her.

"Rose, are you okay? I mean, do you really not remember anything from last night? What about Dimitri? Do you think he remembers, but is lying about it?" She questioned.

"Yes, I'm okay, just a little sore. No, I don't remember anything from last night. No, I don't think he is lying about not remembering. He was genuinely surprised when we woke up naked this morning." I admitted.

"Sore, huh? So you finally gave it up and joined the ranks amongst us non virgins?" She teased.

"Lissa, this is so not fair. I don't remember my first time, but apparently it was streamy. None of the clothes I was wearing last night survived it. Every piece of it was in shreds all over his hotel room."

"Sounds like what happens when I tease Christian. Maybe you should get Dimitri and have another round so you can have at least one memory of what amazing sex feels like." Lissa joked.

"I don't think he would go for that. He already feels like he took advantage of me, and he has been a perfect gentleman this morning. He turned around and covered his eyes when I got dressed. He didn't even try to sneak a glimpse. Then, while he was getting dressed, I was in the bathroom trying to fix my outrageous sex hair, he found spots of blood on the bed. He figured out that last night was my first time. Even when I joked about stroking his ego because I am sore, he felt bad because he feels like he took advantage of me." I told her. "Besides, I don't think my body could handle another round, at least not yet. I didn't think something so big could fit inside me." I don't remember actually seeing how big he was down there, but I definitely felt it before he woke up this morning. He was not lacking in any way, shape, or form.

"Not yet? Are you implying that you are planning on seeing him again in the future?" Lissa questioned.

"No. Maybe. I don't know. I haven't really thought about it." I lied. I have thought about it. I wanted to see him again. He has been absolutely amazing to me this morning.

"Maybe you should. You sound like you really like him, and I don't just mean as a one night stand."

"I'll think about it, Liss. What is he doesn't want to see me again?" I questioned her.

"He will. I seen how you two clicked last night. Spend the day with him. You two are cute together."

"Okay. I gotta go, Liss. He's hanging out in the bathroom so I can finish this call."

"Well, don't keep him waiting! We will talk later! Bye!"

We hung up, and I made my way over to the bathroom to lightly knock. Before I did, I heard him speaking softly in what was probably Russian. My knees went weak at his voice. It was smooth and sweet; like velvet and honey. I gently knocked before I could loose my nerve, and called out that I was finished talking to Lissa. I went back over to the bed to wait. A minute or two later, he walked out. He sat beside me, and I could feel his eyes on me.

"So..." I started.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I don't usually just hop in bed with any girl I find in a bar, I swear. If I had known, last night, that it was your first time, I swear I would have stopped. I-"

"Stop it. You're rambling." I interrupted. He took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"You're right. I am. I guess what I want to say is, can we start over? I messed up and I want to make it right. Can I take you out to lunch since we missed breakfast?"

I grinned like an idiot. "I don't think you messed up, but I would like that. I just need to go back to my hotel room and get some clothes. I don't really want to go out wearing nothing but your shirt and boxers." He was grinning with me now.

"So that's where my boxers ran off to this morning? How did you make them fit you? Your waist is smaller than mine." He smirked at me.

I dropped my head in embarrassment, and mumbled out an answer. I don't know why I was so embarrassed, but I was.

"Don't be embarrassed. It was just a question."

I lifted my head to look at him through the few locks of hair that obscured my vision. He reached up and brushed a piece of hair out of my face. As soon as his skin touched mine, I felt sparks. He looked oblivious to the sparks so I didn't say anything.

"You're beautiful, Roza. So beautiful, it hurts." He whispered. I just stared at him. Did he just call me beautiful? No one has ever really called me that; it's always sexy or hot or something that is kind of demeaning. I didn't know how to reply, so instead of just sitting there, silent, I let my sarcastic nature shine through.

"If you wanted to see me naked again, all you had to do was ask. No need to bust out the compliments." I smirked and winked at him.

His smile faded and he raised an eyebrow at me in confusion. I let my smile falter.

"Sorry, I've never really been good with sappy conversation and witty compliments. My immediate response has always been sarcasm or threats."

He seemed to accept that answer. Soon after, we headed over to my hotel room that I was supposed to be sharing with Lissa. It turned out that we were staying on the same floor of the same hotel. It's funny how that worked out; I'm just glad that I didn't have to leave this hotel wearing Dimitri's clothes. Talk about a walk of shame.

Once we got to my hotel room, I realized that Lissa wasn't there. Dimitri called and made a reservation at some restaurant nearby while I hopped into the shower. The hot shower helped soothe my sore body.

I got out of the shower and began getting ready. Thankfully I had brought everything that I would need into the bathroom. I was just about ready when I noticed something of Lissa's sitting on the bathroom counter. It was her birth control; something that I have never taken due to my lack of a sex life.

I freaked out. I think I might have even screamed. Suddenly, I couldn't breathe. The only thought that crossed my mind as darkness took over my vision was that _I'm not ready for a baby_.

**_Cliff hanger :) am I evil or what? _**

**_Review and let me know what you think should happen._**

**_Was Dimitri coherent enough last night to use protection? Or will they be dealing with a possible pregnancy in the near future? Will Dimitri remember whether or not he used protection? Could this ruin their lunch date and their possible friendship/relationship? _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shout out to **__roza m belicova__** who was reviewer number 24. As promised, she was given a preview of this chapter. Just like I will do with the next chapter for reviewer number 36 :)**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters**_

_**Please review! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Rose POV**

When I woke up, I was laying in bed in my hotel room. I heard the quiet muffle of voices across the room. I turned over to see Dimitri, Lissa, and Mia standing together, speaking in hushed tones. None of them seemed to notice that I was awake, so I spoke up.

"Hey guys. Mind if I join the conversation?"

All three of them looked at me, startled, but before I could say anything, Lissa rushed over to the bed and engulfed me in a hug.

"Oh Rose! I'm so glad you are okay! When Dimitri called and said that he found you passed out in the bathroom, I didn't know what to think! What happened?"

"Panic attack." I knew that she would understand. When we were younger, I used to have panic attacks. My doctor told me that it was most likely a result in the emotion trauma that I experienced when my mother basically abandoned me at the academy so that she could work without having to take care of me. I have never met my father, so that didn't really help anything.

"I thought you stopped having those when we were 12. What happened to cause one?" She asked, clearly worried. "Did Dimitri do something that upset you?" She said, dropping her voice to a whisper. Thankfully Dimitri was still on the other side of the room with Mia.

"No. Well, maybe. It's more along the lines of something that he may not have done. Liss, I'm not on the pill. I don't remember using protection, and I don't recall seeing any used protection this morning. I panicked before I could ask Dimitri." I whispered back. "I'm not ready for a baby!"

I felt the effects of another panic attack coming on.

"Just talk to him. Maybe he will remember. If not, then we will have to wait to find out. If you do get pregnant, you are NOT alone. You have me, Mia, Christian, and all of our other friends." Lissa said, pulling me into another hug and rubbing small circles into my back. She always did that to calm me down during my panic attacks when I was younger.

"What if he leaves? What if he doesn't want to be there if I am pregnant? Lissa, I just met him-"

"Stop it. If he runs, he's going to get his ass kicked. No one messes with my best friend and gets away with it. Let's just talk to him."

"Okay." Lissa motioned for Dimitri to come over to the bed. "You don't have to stay, Liss. I'll be okay. Take Mia, and go have fun." After some persuading on my part, reluctantly, she agreed.

Once Dimitri and I were alone, he spoke.

"I canceled our reservation, and ordered room service. I figured that you would be more comfortable here." He admitted.

"Thank you. Dimitri, I have something to tell you, and a question to ask you. It's about last night." My voice was softer than I wanted it to be.

"Is this pertaining to why I found you passed out on the bathroom floor?" He asked. I nodded. He stayed quiet, so I continued.

"Did you... did we use... protection? I'm not on the pill or anything." I stammered. His face wrinkled in thought. Oh, no. That can't be good.. I can't take this silence. Please tell me that we used protection.

"Dimitri..." he looked at me, worry in his features. We didn't. I just know it by the look on his face.

"I.. I don't really remember, Rose. I'm so sorry. I don't think we did." He runs his hand through his hair. "This is all my fault. I took advantage of you, and I don't even remember if I used protection." He let out a string of words that sounded like russian. He grabbed my hands. Remorse filled his fearures. "I'm so, so very sorry, Rose. I'll do whatever I have to so that I can make this right." He pauses, so I take the time to interrupt.

"Stop apologizing, Dimitri. You did NOT take advantage of me, and you have been a complete gentleman this morning to make up for it. So, stop it." I said, slightly angry.

"Rose, if I got you pregnant, I'm going to be there for you and the baby. Even if you don't want to be with me romantically, I will be a father to our child if you let me." He was practically pleading to be allowed in our child's life, if I was pregnant. I sighed in relief. He wasn't going to leave.

"I guess we will just have to wait and see, comrade. I think it takes a few weeks for any test to register a pregnancy, so how about we just be friends until we know something?" I proposed, hoping that he was okay with that.

"If that's what you want, that is what we will do." I thought I seen a hint of disappointment on his face, but it was gone before I really had a chance to take notice of it. Just then, there was a knock at the door, and whoever was on the other side hollared "room service."

Dimitri answered the door, and tipped the guy bringing our food. Through lunch, Dimitri and I talked, getting to know one another a bit. He told me about his family, and I told him what little there is to know about mine; unknown father, absent mother, no known siblings. He, on the other hand, had a large family; mother, grandmother, 3 sisters, a niece and a nephew.

We talked about the academy where I grew up, when I met Lissa in kindergarten and how we became friends. I am quite proud to say that I threw a book at our teacher with perfect aim and called her a fascist bastard after she tried to make two kindergarteners write out their horribly long names.

He told me about the town he grew up in, Baia, and his life in Russia. He told me about his best friends, Ivan and Adrian, and how they moved to America to start a business together. Apparently, it's going really well for them.

It turned out that we both live about an hour outside of Vegas, but only about 30 minutes away from each other. That will make it easy to meet up if I do turn up pregnant. Maybe even if I don't end up pregnant.

Dimitri and I spent the rest of the day and part of that night together before we parted ways. I was leaving the next morning with Lissa and Mia to go home. I had to work on Monday, so I couldn't exactly prolong the trip.

**Sunday Morning~(the morning that Lissa, Mia and Rose were leaving Vegas to go home)**

Even though we had said our goodbyes last night, Dimitri met me in the lobby as we were getting ready to check out.

"Rose, I found this in my room. I didn't want you to leave it." Dimitri said, holding up my necklace. I had completely forgotten about it. My mother had given it to me on my 18th birthday, and said that my father had given it to her when she turned 18. I'm not sure why I kept it, because I'm not close to my mother, and I don't even know my father.

"Thank you. I completely forgot that I was even wearing it Friday night." I said, grabbing the necklace from him. As I did, our hands grazed one another, and the electricity that flowed through the touch shocked me. I looked up to meet Dimitri's eyes. It was evident that he felt it too.

Before I realized what I was doing, I wrapped my hands around Dimitri's neck, attempting to pull his face closer to mine. He responded instantly, crashing his lips into mine. The little spark of electricity that we felt a minute ago, easily turned into fire running through my veins. We pulled away at the same time, gasping for air.

"Your friends are waiting on you, Roza."

"I know. Will you call me?"

"Yes, I will. I promise. Now go, before I take you back to my room to keep you from leaving." He winked.

So I turned around and left the man that I had given my virginity to, could possibly be having a baby by, and just might possibly be developing feelings for. I just hope he calls like he promised he would.

_**A/N to all of my readers who know what the game is: YOU LOST THE GAME.**_

_**if you do not know, please ignore this message.**_

_**don't forget to review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters **_

_**Please review**_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Rose POV**

A few weeks passed by, and I wondered if I was pregnant almost constantly. I haven't shown any symptoms yet, but after some research, I determined that I still had time before I would know for sure. I hadn't bought a pregnancy test, because I didn't want to stress myself out if I never showed symptoms.

Dimitri had indeed called me that night, and almost every night since then. He really is the sweetest man that I've ever met. We've hung out several times to get to know one another, and if I didn't know any better, I would think we were dating. Hell, maybe we are. We just haven't really talked about it.

Everything seemed to be going perfect, when I got the phone call that turned my world upside down.

I answered the phone without checking the caller ID, assuming it was Dimitri calling. Boy, was I wrong.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Rosemarie Hathaway?" The guy on the other end asked.

"Yes, but I suggest you call me Rose. Who is this?" I snapped. I hated my full name.

"My name is Eddie Castile. I'm a detective working out of Las Vegas. I just have a few questions for you."

"Uhm, okay." I said, utterly confused. I don't remember doing anything that could have gotten the police involved while I was in Vegas, could I have?

"You were in Vegas a few weeks ago, is that correct? Could you tell me why you were there?" He asked.

"Yes, I was there for my best friend's bachelorette party. We spent the whole weekend there. Did I do something illegal that I don't remember doing?" I questioned.

"No ma'am, not exactly. I'm investigating a fraud case that you may or may not have been roped into. You are not in any trouble." He said.

"Thank god. I was scared for a minute. There is one night that I spent in Vegas that I have no recollection of, whatsoever. Glad to know that I didn't do anything illegal that I couldn't recall."

"Do you know the date of the day that you have no memory of?" He asked. Maybe I was roped into the fraud thing the night that I met Dimitri.

"June 19th. It was a Friday night." I told him, matter-of-factly.

"I see. I only have a few more questions. "

"Okay. Shoot." I was ready for this phone call to be over.

"Do you know a man by the name of Dimitri Belikov?"

I froze. Could Dimitri have something to do with the fraud case?

"Uhm..yes. I do. Why? Is he in trouble?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. I heard the detective chuckle on the other end.

"No. He's not in trouble. He was roped into the same fraud case that you are. May I ask what your relationship is with Mr. Belikov?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, confused again.

"The status of your relationship will help me to know how to approach this case." He told me. I sighed. How do I explain the relationship between Dimitri and I?

"It's complicated. We met in Vegas that weekend. We slept together, and I may or may not be pregnant. We are getting to know one another, but I'm not sure if I would call it dating yet." I admitted. No point in lying to a cop.

"Oh, wow. Most couples that very roped into this case are, well, couples. At the very least, good friends. You and Dimitri are the first set of people that I have found that had only just met."

"Could you tell me what this fraud case is about? What kind of fraud am I wrapped up in?"

"I'd prefer to tell you in person. Well, you and Dimitri. It involves the both of you. I'm just about to call him. Could you two work out a day sometime in the next week to come to Vegas to meet with me?"

"Uhm yeah, sure. I'm off Thursday, so that is the best day for me. Set it up with Dimitri and tell him to call me with the information." My mind was a million miles away, trying to process the information that was just presented to me. I was suddenly feeling nauseous. The detective was talking to me again, but I couldn't listen. I had to get to the bathroom or I was going to be sick everywhere. I cut the detective off.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I said, dropping the phone as I hunched over the toilet to empty the contents of my stomach. As soon as I stopped throwing up, I clicked the end button on the phone, not bothing to check of he was still on the line. Hopefully, he had hung up instead of listening to me puke. I leaned over the toilet again, this time dry heaving because there was nothing left in my stomach.

When I finally finished dry heaving, I got up to brush my teeth. After I finished that, I stared at myself in the mirror. I realized that I felt slightly different. I laid my hand on my stomach, and came to a conclusion that I had been avoiding; it's time to buy a pregnancy test.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am taking a temporary hiatus. It should only last a few weeks. please don't kill me... this decision affects all four of my stories, so if you are an avid reader of mine, I apologize. I will be back soon! **_

_**You can still message me, and I will still be checking my reviews. I just won't be posting for a while.**_

_**I truly am sorry.**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters**_

**_Enjoy! _**

**Dimitri POV**

I had just gotten out of the shower when my phone started ringing. I checked the caller ID, only to realize it was a number that I didn't recognize. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Dimitri Belikov?" a male voice asked me. He sounded somewhat nervous, so I was wary of answering him yet.

"May I ask who is calling?"

"My name is Eddie Castile. I'm a detective working out of Las Vegas. Is this Dimitri Belikov?" He asked again. I quickly made my way over to my computer, eager to find out if 'Eddie' was who he said he was.

"Yes, this is Belikov. What can I do for you, detective?" I replied as I typed his name into the search bar. Several links popped up, I clicked on the first one. It was an article about a detective named Edison Castile who received an honor for solving some case that no one else could solve.

"I just have a few questions that I need you to answer about the weekend you spent in Vegas." His statement caught my attention. My mind drifted to the weekend in Vegas that ultimately led to meeting Rose. Did something happen the night that neither one of us could remember?

"Okay. What do you want to know?" I turned my attention back to the computer. I clicked on another link; this one was the Las Vegas police department website. It had a few pictures of 'Edison Castile' as well as a few sentences about the detective's career. Satisfied that the detective on the phone is who he says he is, I turn my attention to the phone call.

"Do you remember the dates that you spent in Vegas?"

"I arrived on Friday, June 19th, and I left the following Sunday. I was there for personal reasons." I said, hoping that he wouldn't ask more about the reason I was there; I didn't want to talk about my ex when things were going so well with Rose.

"Okay. Do you know a Rosemarie Hathaway?" He asked. I didn't know what to say. What had Rose and I done that night?

"Am I in trouble?" I asked instead of answering.

"Yes and no. You are in no danger of being arrested or anything, but I believe that you have been roped into the fraud case that I am investigating." The detective told me. I sighed. What does this have to do with Rose?

"Yes, I know Rose. I met her my first night in Vegas. What is the fraud case about? What does it have to do with Rose?"

"I would like to discuss that in person. Rose was also roped into the same fraud case. I spoke to her not long ago. She told me that she could come in Thursday. Could you please set it up so that the two of you come in together?"

"Uhm, yeah. I can set that up. Does Rose have the information for the meeting place?" I asked. If she did, I'd just get it from her.

"I don't think so." He paused, sounding nervous again. "I tried to give it to her, but she cut me off before I could give her the information. She abruptly told me that she had to go before she dropped the phone." He paused again, and fury filled me. This bastard is just now telling me about this?

"What happened?" I heard myself asking.

"I listened for a moment, and it sounded like someone was throwing up. As soon as it stopped, the phone hung up. I immediately called a friend of mine, another detective that works in her area, and he is going to check on her as we speak." I let out a sigh of relief. Maybe this guy isn't quite as much of a bastard as I thought. He didn't know that I would have wanted to know about Roza's condition.

"Thank you. Could you let me know when your detective friend finds out what is going on?"

He agreed, and gave me the information that Rose and I would need to meet with him Thursday. After I got off of the phone with him, I started wondering why Rose would be throwing up. Immediately, I realized what I should have realized the moment he mentioned that she was throwing up. She was experiencing morning sickness.

Roza is pregnant with my child.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hope you enjoy this new chapter! Big things are bound to happen soon!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or any of the characters**_

_**Please Review, and let me know what you think of this chapter. I love hearing from my wonderful readers.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Rose POV**

After deciding that it was time to buy a pregnancy test, I called Lissa. I didn't want to buy or take the test alone, but I didn't want to tell Dimitri yet. So, naturally, my best friend was the only other choice. Over the last few weeks, I've come to learn that Dimitri has always wanted a family, so the thought of me carrying his child made him more excited than anything else. I didn't want to give him false hope if I had food poisoning or something instead of being pregnant.

Of course, Lissa dutifully agreed to come over and be by my side while I took the test. She even insisted on stopping to buy the test so I didn't have to get out of my apartment if I didn't feel like it. I was completely fine with that, because I wanted to take a shower to help calm my nerves. I was beginning to feel nauseous again.

After I got out of the shower, there was a knock on my door. I knew that it wasn't Lissa, because she had her own key and would just walk in. Feeling a sense of unease that I'm not sure was due to my unexpected visitor or my possible pregnancy, I grab the steel bat that I keep hidden behind the couch and head to answer the door.

I put the bat just out of sight (but within reach) and I answer the door. The guy at the door was kind of cute. He looked to be about my age or maybe a few years older than me. He had fiery red hair and a face covered in adorable freckles that he paired with a lopsided grin. While I was busy studying him, he spoke.

"Are you Rose Hathaway?" He asked.

Once again, I felt uneasy and nauseous. I very carefully reached for my bat without him noticing. Well, at least I thought that he hadn't noticed. As soon as I was reaching for my bat, he apoke again.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I should introduce myself." He said as he pulled a badge out of his pocket. "I'm detective Mason Ashford. Eddie sent me."

My whole body instantly relaxed.

"Oh, okay. Yes, I'm Rose. Come in." I moved to the side to let him in. "Why did Eddie send you? I thought he was going to call Dimitri and set up an appointment for Thursday."

"He wanted me too check on you after you hung up on him the way you did. He didn't know if something had happened, and he was too far away to come over himself."

"Oh! I'm fine, now. I was just feeling a bit sick." I explained, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Before he had a chance to reply, Lissa barged in the front door.

"Rose! I've got the- oh, hello." She said as she caught sight of Mason.

"Lissa, this is detective Mason Ashford. Detective, this is my best friend, Lissa." I introduced them. After the typical greetings, Lissa spoke.

"So, what did Rose do this time, detective?" She joked.

"Call me Mason, please, and Rose didn't do anything. I was just dropping by to check on her for a friend of mine." He turned his attention to me. "If you really are okay, then I'll be heading out. Here is my card, though. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything." He paused. "Don't worry, I'm not hitting on you. Eddie told me about Dimitri and your situation. I just want to help if I can." With that, he left. I stood there, dumbfounded, until Lissa started shooting off questions at me.

"Who is Eddie? Why did he send Mason to check on you? Did you tell this Eddie guy that you might be pregnant? Did you tell Dimitri that you were throwing up? Did-"

"Oh my god, Liss! Shut up and I will explain." I said, exasperated. Thankfully, she shut up, so I explained. I told her about Eddie calling this morning, why he called, and how I hung up on him to throw up. Then I explained that Mason dropped by to check on me.

"Oh, so what do you think this fraud case is about?" Lissa asked.

"I have no idea, Liss, but whatever it is, it involves both me and Dimitri. Eddie said that everyone else involved were actually couples instead of just meeting like Dimitri and I had. Whatever we got wrapped up in, must have happened the night that we met, and it had to have happened after we went to the VIP section that you told us about. I don't know what to do, Lissa." I said as I let my head dropped into my hands.

"How about we stop worrying about it until after you take this test." She said, holding up the pregnancy test.

Lissa knows that since that night with Dimitri, I have been warming up to the idea of having a baby. I might be almost as excited as Dimitri and Lissa. I offered Lissa an easy smile.

"Okay. Give me the tests. I'll take them and bring them out here." I said.

She handed the box of 3 pregnancy tests over, and I went into the bathroom. After reading the directions, I urinated on all three sticks. I joined Lissa back in the living room, and she set a timer. We waited for a solid 3 minutes until the timer went off. With a shaking hand, I reached for one of the tests. Lissa gave me an encouraging smile.

I looked down at the test, and I was so stunned by the results that I froze. Lissa seemed to notice, and grabbed all three tests before squealing loudly in my ear.

"Oh my god, Rose! You're pregnant! We have to call Dimitri!" I couldn't do anything except nodd at her.

I'm pregnant with Dimitri Belikov's child.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters **_

_**Please review! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Dimitri POV**

I was pacing back and forth in my apartment while I was waiting on that detective to call me back after his friend went to check on Rose. Finally, he did call, and I answered the call on the first ring.

"How was she? Was she okay?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Mason said she was fine. She told him that she was just feeling sick when she hung up on me."

"Thank you Detective Castile."

"Please, call me Eddie." He told me just as my phone beeped to let me know that I was receiving another call. I glanced at my phone to see that it was Rose.

"I have to go, Eddie. Rose is calling."

We said goodbye, and I quickly switched over to answer Rose's call.

"Roza?"

"Hey, Dimitri. Did that detective call you?"

"Yes. I just got off of the phone with him. He said that you were free Thursday, and that we should come in to talk to him together." I told her.

"Yeah, I know. Are we still meeting tomorrow night?" She asked.

"Yes, if you still want to." I said in hopes that she still wanted to.

"Yes, of course." She replied happily. I sighed in relief.

"Would you like to stay the night with me tomorrow night?" I asked nervously. "You know, since the day after is Thursday, and we will be meeting again anyway. You don't have to sleep with me if you don't want to. Wait, that sounded wrong. I meant-" I rambled on until she interrupted me.

"I'll stay the night, Dimitri. Once I get there, we can see how the night goes. If I decide not to sleep with you in your bed, I'll take the couch. It's no problem."

"Roza, you wouldn't have to take the couch. I'd be happy to give you my bed and I'll sleep in the guest room." I laughed lightly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that your giant house has like 4 spare bedrooms." She replied sarcastically.

"I told you; I only have them for when my family comes to visit me." I said defending myself in a teasing tone. She muttered something that I didn't understand.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I was just... talking to Lissa. She said hi by the way." She said.

We talked for a while longer about anything and everything. Well, everything except her throwing up. I didn't bring it up, because I was sure that she didn't know that I knew. Last time we talked about the possible pregnancy, she wasn't showing any symptoms. I wondered to myself if she had taken a pregnancy test yet. If she had, what did it say, and when was she going to tell me? I kept my questions to myself, but I found myself anxious to see her tomorrow.

I've really begun to fall for this girl. She's beautiful, sweet, confident, stubborn, brave, and a million other things that made her wonderful. I briefly considered that I was falling for her too quickly, and wondered how she felt about me. I don't even think that she considered us to be dating, yet.

Just then, I had an idea. Tomorrow when she came over, I'd take her out to a nice dinner, and I'd ask her to be my girlfriend.

I went to bed that evening with a smile on my face as I thought about being able to officially call Roza mine. I couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

_**Yes, I know. It's a bit short, but the next chapter will be their 'date' when he asks her to be his girlfriend.**_

_**how do you think she will react? Will she tell him about the pregnancy tests? If she does, how will he react?**_

_**Don't forget to review, and let me know What you think should happen. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**okay, so I wish you guys knew how hard I worked on getting this chapter finished. I've been trying to finish it for two weeks now, but I've had no luck. I miss the days when I could just write for hours on end without ever being bothered by writer's block. Then life happens. My surgery definitely didn't help get this chapter finished. **_

_**I'm feeling better, but I still have a long way to go before I'm healed. I have nurses coming to my house twice a day to change the dressing on my wound. When there isn't a nurse here, I usually try to sleep since I'm pretty much on house arrest (doctor's orders). When I'm not sleeping, I'm trying to find new fics to read or I'm trying to write (writing doesn't work so well right now).**_

_**I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't really make sense. Taking pain medication kind of makes me say and write things that don't always make sense. Anyway. I'm rambling now. On to the chapter! **_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the recognizable characters **_

_**Please review! Your reviews make me feel better :) **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Rose POV **

I woke up feeling nauseous, and I made it to the bathroom moments before last night's supper made its reappearance. After the nausea went away and I brushed my teeth, I called Lissa. She's so excited about the fact that I'm telling Dimitri about the baby tonight that she wanted to come over and help me get ready. When she gets in one of these moods , I can't help but feel like her barbie doll. God knows what she is going to do if I have a baby girl. I'll probably never have to buy clothes because she will do it all for me just so that she can play dress up with my child.

After Lissa arrived, she immediately ushered me into the shower. I didn't rush, but I didn't stay in the shower long; I was just way too anxious about seeing Dimitri. When I left the bathroom, I realized that Lissa had turned my bedroom into her workspace. My room was littered with outfits that Lissa had picked out and what seemed like every beauty product she owned. I sighed in defeat before I sat in the chair she had set up for me. This was going to be a long process.

After 3 hours of chatting and letting Lissa use me as a life sized barbie, Lissa looked at me and smiled.

"Perfect. Turn around and look in the mirror."

I did as she asked. When I looked at myself, I gasped. Lissa was right. I looked perfect. My long brown hair was flowing with curls, make up highlighted my natural features, and the white dress that I was wearing was simple but elegant. My baby bump was just slightly visable if I turned to the side. I looked like a princess; the only thing missing was a tiara.

"Thank you, Lissa. I love it." I said as I hugged her.

"You're welcome, Rose. You know I love doing this kind of thing for you. I packed your overnight bag for you while you were trying on clothes. Now, it's time for you to leave. You don't want to be late to lunch with Dimitri." She said as she handed me an overnight bag.

I glanced at the clock and realized that she was right. I gave her one more hug before heading out the door. It was a twenty minute drive to the diner that we agreed to meet at. He was going to take a cab to the diner, and we would ride together in my car to his house afterward. He wanted to pick me up, but I refused. I enjoyed driving myself.

When I got to the diner, Dimitri was standing outside, holding something that looked strangely like a picnic basket. Before I could get out, he was opening my car door for me while he spoke.

"So, I was thinking about it, and I'd like to take you somewhere else to eat if that's okay with you. What do you think?" Dimitri asked as he smiled brightly at me. His smile made me want to melt.

"Does it have anything to do with why you are holding a picnic basket?" I questioned.

"Yes, actually, it does." He admitted.

I smiled. "Then I think I'm okay with that. Where are we going?" I asked as he walked me to the passenger side of the car.

"That's a surprise, Roza." He replied as he opened the door and helped me in the car.

I just rolled my eyes and got in the car. He walked around to the driver's side. Every time that we get together, I let him drive. He just seems like the type of guy who prefers to drive, so I let him even though I normally wouldn't let anyone else drive for me. Something about Dimitri is just... different.

He pulls the car out of the parking lot, and drives for about fifteen minutes before he pulls up to a little clearing on the outskirts of town. A little ways into the clearing, I see what looks like a small river. I'm awestruck by the beauty of the place.

Silently, Dimitri and I get out of the car. I'm lost in the beauty of this place, and I'm not sure why he is so silent. After a few minutes, I realized that he is setting up our picnic, so I speak.

"This place is amazing. It's so beautiful."

"I found this place by accident one day when I just needed to get away from everything. I've been coming here to think ever since. It's only a 5 minute walk from my house." He told me.

By now, our picnic was completely set up, so I sat beside him on the blanket that seemed to have come out of no where. We ate together and held light conversation. The food was amazing. A lot of it was Russian, and he told me that he made it himself. My favorite was the black bread.

After a while, our conversation trailed off. We sat in a comfortable silence until I realized that he was staring at me. I responded in true Rose Hathaway style.

"Are you thinking about me naked?"

"What - no. I mean, it's not that I wouldn't...I'd...I mean-" he stumbled over his words trying to find a suitable answer. It was adorable. I cut him off to end his rambling.

"I'm kidding, Comrade. Chill out." I laughed. Eventually, he laughed too.

"Roza, I have a question for you." He said suddenly as soon as our laughter died.

"Okay..." he grabbed both of my hands, and our eyes met.

"I'm really starting to like you; not that I didn't like you before, I did. What I mean is that I care about you, and I really want you to be a part of my life. Roza, will you be my girlfriend?"

I was stunned. Then I was excited. I nodded because I couldn't speak. I thought about our child that I was carrying. Suddenly, my voice rang out.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend, Dimitri. I have some news for you too!" I took his hands, which were still holding mine, and placed them on my stomach. He glanced down at our hands on my stomach, then looked back up at me expectantly.

"Are you?" He asked, hopeful. I nodded.

"I'm pregnant. I'm carrying our child. I took the test yesterday." I replied.

He kissed me. I responded immediately and kissed him back. This was the first kiss that we have shared since the morning that I kissed him when I was getting ready to leave Vegas. He had kissed my forehead and my cheek a few times, but he hadn't actually kissed me until now. His kiss was exactly as I had remembered it. It sent fire through my veins and made me want to never pull away. Eventually, we both pulled away to gasp for air.

"You've made me very happy, Roza. I promise that I'll always be there for you and for our child."

I grinned like an idiot for a moment.

"You know, now you have a use for one of those rooms in your house other than when your family comes to visit. He or she is going to need a nursery."

"That's more than okay with me, Roza." He said just before he kissed me again.


	9. Author's Note

_**hey guys!**_

_**Sorry but this is not a chapter!**_

_**Actually, I'm kind of looking for a temporary beta for all of my stories. I just need someone who is available to look over whatever chapters that I am able to get written. With my pain meds, my brain stays kind of fuzzy. I had a friend of mine and random reader look over the last chapter. My friend fixed quite a few mistakes, but she hadn't read the story so she was lost. **_

_**You don't actually have to be a beta to help me with this, but I would prefer for you to have written and published some kind of story (although it's not necessary). I just like to see what kind of writing my beta does. **_

_**I won't need you forever, but I'd really appreciate any help you could give me. **_

_**PM if you are interested. You can give me details about your schedule (how often you are online and when would be best for me to send you new chapters) after you message me. **_

_**I love all my readers, I just wanted you guys to know that.**_

_**Adios!**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**So, I'm finally**** fee****ling**** motivated to write and this chapter is the result. Big thanks to **_jediserenity82 _**for editing this chapter for me.**_

_**There is a lemon in this chapter ( just a heads up ) and I will mark it in case you want to skip it.**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the recognizable characters **_

_**Please review! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Dimitri POV**

After Roza announced that she was indeed pregnant, we packed up what was left of our picnic in favor of returning to my place to watch a movie. Well, shewatched the movie while I spent the time holding her and whispering to our unborn child in Russian. I was so preoccupied talking to her stomach that I didn't realize that the movie had been turned off until she finally spoke..

"What do you think we'll have?" She asked softly.

"I want a little girl that looks just like her beautiful mother." I replied with a smile.

"Oh, well, I kind of wanted a little boy that looked like his daddy." Rose grinned impishly, snuggling closer.

"Really, the gender doesn't matter so much, as long as you're both happy and healthy." I told her honestly.

Roza's lips were on suddenly on mine in a passionate kiss, effectively cutting off anything else I might have said. I groaned with approval as she somehow managed to crawl into my lap without breaking contact, my arms wrapping around her slender form.

The need for air finally pulled our lips apart. "Roza..." I murmured as I started trailing kisses down her neck, unable to resist the taste of her skin. I could feel her begin to grind her hips into mine, causing blood to rush to my manhood. Gripping her hips, I steadied her movements, forcing myself to tear my lips from her sweet tasting skin.

"Why did you stop, Dimitri?" She whimpered, gazing down at me. I could see the hurt in her eyes, thinking I was rejecting her. Gently, I took her face into my hands, forcing her to meet my gaze.

"Because you are unbelievably beautiful, and if you keep that up, I won't be able to stop myself from ravishing you. I don't want to force you into anything that you are not ready for." I whispered to her.

"Dimitri..." she mumbled as she tried to look away again. I frowned, noticing the unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

"Roza, I want you. Believe me," I insisted, pressing my hips up into hers to show her just how badly I wanted her. "I just want to wait until you are ready." I wiped away the single tear that slid down her cheek. Finally, she spoke.

"I am ready, Dimitri. It's just..." she paused. "It's just that I hate that I don't remember my first time, our first time. I don't remember the night that we created our child. I want to remember. I want to know what it feels like to create a life with you." Her voice was barely a whisper, her lips hovering over mine. "I want you to show me what I don't remember. Please..."

I cupped her cheeks, and kissed her gently.

"Roza, don't you know that I can't say no to you? Even if I wanted to tell you no, you have me wrapped around your little finger. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. If this is what you want, then I will happily give it to you." I told her between soft kisses.

She giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Good, because between you and these hormones, I've been all hot and bothered since our picnic."

_**(M scene)**_

I grinned, bringing her face to mine once more to brush my lips against hers, letting my desire for her take over. Resting one hand on her hip, I pressed her body close to mine, while the other came up to tangle into her soft brown hair. Both of her hands were around my neck, pulling me closer to her. Electricity flowed through my body, originating from every place that her body touched mine.

Her kisses were like a slice of heaven and I couldn't get enough. Eventually, she pulled away, gasping for air. I began trailing kisses down her chin, throat and neck. I didn't plan on leaving one part of her body unattended to tonight.

I let my hands fall down to grip her backside as I stood up and pressed my lips against hers once again. She moaned into the kiss, immediately wrapped her legs around my waist, and tightened her grip around my neck to keep from falling. If only she knew that I'd never let her fall.

"Roza.." I whispered her name like a prayer against her lips as we made it into my bedroom. I gently deposited her onto my bed before quickly kicking off my shoes and crawling my way up her body. I searched her eyes for any indecision or hesitancy. "Are you sure?"

She nodded with a small smile, reaching her arms out to me. With that, I continued praising her body with my lips and tongue while she rewarded me with light moans that sent my blood pumping. My hands traveled down her body to grip the hem of the dress she was wearing; the dress that made her look like an angel. My angel.

I tugged the dress upwards and off of her body, tossing it away. She was left in a simple white bra and panties set. I stared at the angel in front of me, afraid that if I looked away that she would disappear.

How did I get so lucky to have such a beautiful woman who is carrying my child?

When Rose noticed that I had paused to take in the view, she blushed and tried to cover herself. Quickly, I grabbed her hands and pulled them away. I kissed her gently.

"Don't hide from me, Roza. You are absolutely, stunningly beautiful." I brushed my lips against hers again. "Do you understand?" I asked, my accent thick with desire. Desire only for her.

She simply nodded and reached for the hem of my shirt. I raised up, pulled it off, and brought my body back to Roza's, careful not to crush her with my weight. I went back to kissing the slender column of her neck before traveling further down to her chest.

Rose arched her back just enough for me to reach around and unclasp her bra. It removed it slowly, tossing it, forgotten, onto the floor with our other clothes. I gently began kissing her breasts. I knew that they would be sore soon if they weren't already, so I paid extra attention to being gentle. She moaned as soon as my mouth touched her nipple.

Slowly, I trailed my hand down to her panties. I could feel the moisture soaking through the cloth. I pulled the fabric to the side to tease her entrance. Flashes of our first night together raced through my mind; the feel of her body flush against mine helping to uncover the memories that are still a little fuzzy.

"Dimitri.. please..." Roza whimpered as she reached for the button on my pants. I made quick work of undoing them and taking them off, leaving us both in only underwear.

I slowly kissed my way down her stomach to her hips, and slowly made my way between her thighs. I slid off her panties, and finally brought my lips to her core. I licked, sucked, and teased her folds until she was on the brink of release while her moans and whimpers filled the silence, gradually getting louder as she neared her orgasm.

Moments before her release, I slipped my finger inside of her as I nibbled at her sensitive nub. Her walls clinched my finger as she screamed my name. I drank all of her juices; she tasted better than honey, yet honey was probably the closest description to her taste.

As her breathing slowly evened out, I quickly removed my boxers, and crawled back over her, and kissed her passionately.

"Dimitri, that was amazing." She breathed after we broke apart. "but I need more. I need to feel you inside me."

I met her gaze to, once again, ask her if she was truly ready for this. She nodded and kissed me again. As we kissed, I angled my manhood up with her dripping wet core. She gasped when I slowly pushed the tip against her entrance.

"I'm going to be gentle, Roza. For you, and for our baby. Please let me know if I hurt you or, for any reason, you want me to stop."

"Okay." She replied.

Slowly, gently, I pushed myself inside of her. She gasped, I stilled immediately, allowing her to adjust to my size. Sliding into Roza felt amazing; almost like coming home. Her walls were tightly clamping my member, and it took every bit of my self control not to just pound into her instead of taking this slow.

Tonight was about her. As far as she can remember, this is practically her first time; I wanted it to feel special. After what seemed like an eternity, Rose finally tightened her legs around my waist. "Okay, Comrade, I'm ready. You can move now."

Slowly, I began to move within her. I groaned. If I thought Rose's kisses had been heaven, I was wrong; this, our bodies molded together as one, was heaven.

Roza's hips matched my pace as I slid in and out of her. She moaned, panted, and whimpered with each movement that I made inside her.

"Harder..." Roza demanded. I sped up ever so slightly, still keeping my pace. I drove myself into her harder as her noises grew louder. I nearly lost control just as her walls clamped down on my member.

I could feel her inner walls begin to spasm with her impending release, so I quickened my pace, determined to join her. Moments later, we both let out a cry as we reached our breaking point. I collapsed beside her, and gathered her in my arms, pressing a kiss into her temple.

_**( End of M scene )**_

"That was..." she panted.

"Amazing." I finished.

She nodded and gave a contented sigh as she turned in my arms, resting her head on my chest, letting only the sounds of our heavy breathing fill the room.

We laid together in each others embrace in silence for a while before Rose smiled coyly and started peppering kisses along the underside of my jaw. "I think it's time for round two."

I chuckled, tightening my hold on her before swiftly maneuvering her onto her back. "I think I've created a monster."

Rose giggled, her legs encircling my hips, drawing me closer. "Like you're complaining."

I grinned, and brought my lips within inches of hers. "Definitely not." I whispered, just before claiming her mouth once again.


	11. Chapter 10

_**M scene ahead. It's not as good as my others, but I kind of lost motivation half way through.**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the recognizable characters **_

_**Please review! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Rose POV **

The nauseous feeling in my stomach pulled me from my slumber. I jumped out of bed in favor of bolting to the nearest bathroom. As I ran, I nearly tripped over the clothes that Dimitri and I were wearing yesterday, which only served as a reminder that I am naked.

I made it to the bathroom just in time and faintly heard Dimitri come in behind me as I emptied my stomach. He began rubbing soothing circles into my back and murmured in Russian. When I finished, he handed me a glass of water which I used to rinse out my mouth. Throwing up was disgusting, but now the nausea was gone.

I wrapped my arms around Dimitri to hug him, and was promptly poked in the thigh by his not so subtle morning wood. That's when I noticed that he was also naked.

**M scene**

"Happy to see me, Comrade?" I joked as I pulled him into a kiss. It heated up quickly and when we separated, we were both gasping for air.

"I'm always happy to see you, Roza. Even more so when you are naked and pressed against me like this." He huskily whispered into my ear. There was no way to stop or hide the shudder that traveled through my body at the sound of his voice.

"How about we shower together, and you show me just how happy you are to see me." I replied seductively as I gently ground my hips against his, causing his member to start throbbing against me.

He groaned. "As much as I'd love to, Roza, we only have a few hours before we have to go meet the detective, and it's a long drive."

"Please, Dimitri." I whined. "I really need you right now." I trailed my fingers lightly down his chest, something that I knew drove him wild. He groaned again, then smirked at me.

"Maybe we can squeeze in a quickie." He finally agreed. I pulled him into a hot kiss, eager to have him. He pulled away after a moment.

"My god, woman, you are insatiable." He mumbled as he drenched my shoulder in fiery kisses. I giggled, which turned into a moan as he hit my sweet spot.

"Shower. Now." I demanded. Last night, Dimitri was gentle with me, always taking care to how I was feeling and showing me how he felt about me. Well, right now, I need it rougher, harder than that.

I was craving being pushed up against the wall and pounded until I couldn't feel my legs, and I needed Dimitri to give it to me. He stopped kissing my neck long enough to turn on the shower before he gestured for me to get in.

As soon as we were both in, he was kissing my neck again. I got close to his ear, and told him what I wanted him to do to me.

"Roza," he moaned as he kissed me. "Turn around." He demanded. I did as I was told. He leaned me slightly forward, pressing my chest against the wall while he pressed himself against my back. I felt the head off his member rubbing against my entrance as water cascaded down our bodies. I moaned, and he pushed himself deep within my body with a single thrust.

"I don't want to hurt you or our baby, so please stop me if I do." He pleaded huskily in my ear. I just nodded as I ground my hips against his, trying to create friction. He took notice and started thrusting, just the way I wanted. Within minutes, we were both nearing the edge, aching for release when we cried out together.

**End of M scene**

Dimitri pulled me into his embrace and held me for a few moments before he started washing my body. Soon, we were both out of the shower, clean and relaxed from our previous activities.

We got dressed, and Dimitri went to the kitchen to fix breakfast for us. When I walked in, he spoke.

"Have you made a doctor's appointment yet?"

"No. I haven't had the chance. I'll do it now." I said, smiling at him. He smiled back. I pulled out my phone, and made the call.

"Hello, this is the women's clinic. How may I help you?" The receptionist said cheerily as she answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Rose Hathaway. I need to make a doctor's appointment with Dr. Olendzki."

"Okay, Rose. I've pulled up your chart. It says that you aren't due for another checkup for about 4 months. Can I ask why you need an appointment?" She asked.

"Well, I'm pregnant." I admitted.

"Oh, how wonderful!" She exclaimed. "Congratulations. Let me check Dr. Olendzki's schedule really quick." She was quiet for a moment. "Dr. Olendzki is booked solid for the next three and a half weeks. I have an appointment for August 21, though. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect." I said with a smile.

"Okay, great. Do you know about how far along you will be by then? If so, I can go ahead and set up an appointment with the ultrasound tech."

I thought back to the date that I met Dimitri.

"Well, the date that the..uhmm...deed was done... was June 19th." I said, embarrassed that I didn't know how to say it any other way.

"Okay, well, that would make you about 4 weeks along now, and 8 weeks when you have your appointment with Dr. Olendzki. Dr. Ivashkov, our ultrasound tech doesn't start doing ultrasounds until at least the 10th week of the pregnancy. How does September 12th sound?"

"Perfect."

"Okay, is there anything else that I can help you with today?" She asked.

"No. That's all I needed. Thank you."

After that, I hung up the phone and relayed our appointment dates to Dimitri. He was ecstatic. By then, we didn't have long before we had to leave, so we quickly ate breakfast, and headed out the door.

The ride was long just like Dimitri had said; almost an hour and a half because of traffic. We took turns playing what we wanted to listen to on the radio, and when it was Dimitri's turn, I napped in attempts to escape the 80s music that he loved so much. I was crazy about him, but his taste in music drives me crazy. When I wasn't napping or belting out song lyrics, we chatted about anything and everything. The chatter wasn't necessary, but it was pleasant.

When we finally arrived, Detective Castile, or Eddie, as he liked to be called, was waiting for us. He brought us into his office and closed to door before sitting behind the desk. We started chatting like old friends and I decided that I liked this guy.

"So, Rose, Mason told me that you weren't feeling well the other day when he came to check on you. How are you now?" Eddie asked.

"A lot better, actually. It was just morning sickness." I shrugged, remembering that I had told him about the possible pregnancy. His eyes widened slightly, and I noticed that Dimitri was grinning beside me.

"So, you're pregnant? And Dimitri is the father?" Eddie questioned.

"Yep. I found out the day that you called me, and of course Dimitri's the father. He's the only guy I've ever been with!" I exclaimed, getting slightly angry that Eddie would question whether or not I'd been faithful to Dimitri even though we'd only started official going out yesterday.

Eddie seemed to notice that he'd touched a nerve, and quickly defended himself.

"I'm not saying that you were with anyone else, Rose. I was just wondering if you two were together now."

Dimitri laid his hand on my leg, and I calmed down. Then he spoke before I could.

"Yes, we are together now."

"Okay, well good. Hopefully that will make this easier to tell you two." Eddie sighed. "You two are the most interesting couple in this entire case. I've mentioned before that this case goes after couples, sometimes close friends, but you two have been the only couple that had just met."

"Okay, so what exactly does the case entail? You said before that it was fraud." I asked, confused.

"What exactly do you two remember from that night?" Eddie asked.

I let Dimitri explain what Lissa had told us the morning that we woke up together. Eddie sighed, but looked hopeful.

"That's more information than anyone else has ever been able to give us. Anyway, so here is what we know. Someone from that club is finding couples, most of them wealthy, and drugging them. Then somehow, end up with the couple's credit card information."

"But I'm not wealthy, nor do I have a credit card." I interjected.

"Roza, I do, though. I have a multi billion dollar company with my best friends, and I have multiple credit cards." He groaned. I stared at him.

He had mentioned that he had a business with his friends that was doing good, but he never elaborated, and I didn't ask. I don't even know the name of his company, and it's not like he lives like he has a multi billion dollar company. He lives in a regular house on a regular street with regular neighbors. Oh my god. I am such a bad girlfriend.

"I..I...I didn't know... I'm so sorry, Dimitri." I stammered, tears welling up in my eyes. He immediately grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Roza, please don't cry. None of this is your fault. Just please don't cry." Dimitri pleaded.

After a few minutes, I pulled away from Dimitri, finally remembering where we were and who we were with.

"Sorry," I smiled slightly. "These hormones make me kind of crazy." I admitted. Eddie just smiled back at me.

"How much have they taken from me?" Dimitri asked.

"None yet. They're smart. They don't pull money from the cards for 6 weeks, and then they only pull small increments on a weekly basis so that it's harder to catch."

"So, if they are after money, why are they targeting couples? They could have gotten my information without involving Rose." Dimitri asked.

"It has to with their new scam. It's leaving a trail, and people have caught on." Eddie replied.

"What's the scam?" I asked before Dimitri could. Eddie pulled out a piece of paper, and handed it to Dimitri and I.

"Marriage."

Dimitri and I looked at the paper at the same time. It was a marriage certificate with mine and Dimitri's name.

* * *

_**Sorry for the cliffy :) **_

_**What do you think Rose and Dimitri's reaction will be?**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Originally, this was not the direction that I wanted to take this chapter, but my fingers just kept typing and this is the result. It's a bit short, but I hope you guys like it!**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the recognizable characters **_

_**Please review!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Rose POV **

"Marriage?" I croaked out, my throat suddenly very dry.

Marriage? I couldn't be married, could I? I've barely known Dimitri longer than a month. Barely 5 weeks. I've been married for almost 5 weeks?!

"Yes, marriage." The detective confirmed with a small smile.

This can not be happening. Giving my virginity to a stranger? Yeah, okay. I'll live. One night stand? Not my kind of thing, but it happened. Knocked up? I'm actually kind of excited. But married? To a stranger, no less? No. This can not be happening.

Okay, so maybe he's not a stranger anymore, but we've only juat started dating. Yesterday, in fact. I'm not ready to be a wife.

"I'll give you two some time alone." Eddie said, and I was vaguely aware of him closing the door as he left.

I glanced over at Dimitri. He was staring at our marriage certificate. His face was completely blank of emotion. I couldn't tell if he was happy or upset or anything. Almost as if he knew I was looking at him, he met my gaze.

"Roza..." he whispered.

"What are you thinking, Dimitri?" I asked.

"This isn't how this was supposed to happen." He reached out and grabbed my hand. "We were supposed to date, and have our baby while I spent every day hoping and praying that you'd fall in love with me. Then I was supposed to get down on one knee to ask for your hand in marriage after I found the perfect ring. You were supposed to plan the wedding of your dreams, and then we get married and go on an amazing honeymoon." He paused and I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this." He said in a defeated tone.

"I...I think I need some time alone to think about this." I finally told him. He nodded and let my hand go.

I slowly got up and walked out of the detectives office. I made my way down the street to one of the many bars. I didn't plan on drinking, but a nearly empty bar is a good place to be alone to think. I walked in and sat at the bar.

The bartender was a guy that looked about my age. He had light brown hair, and was very good looking. He walked over to me and spoke.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a bar all alone in the middle of the day?" He asked. "And what can I get you?"

"Just some water, and if you're hitting on me, I'm not interested." I replied casually.

"Oh, honey, I'm not hitting on you, and I'm fairly certain that even if this bar was packed, most of the guys wouldn't hit on you." He told me with an amused smirk.

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly offended. He laughed.

"Sweetheart, you've stumbled into a gay bar." He smiled brightly this time. I couldn't help myself; I laughed so hard that I nearly fell out of my chair. Once I finally regained my composure, I spoke.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. I've just had a really strange couple of weeks." I told him. "I'm Rose."

"Ambrose." He placed a glass of ice water in front of me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I did. I told him about Lissa and her Bachelorette party. I told him about how I woke up with Dimitri, freaked out about possibly getting pregnant, getting to know and start falling for Dimitri, my pregnancy, dating Dimitri, the fraud case, and finally my marriage.

"Do you love him?" Ambrose asked, stunning me for a moment. He'd been quiet throughout my entire story, and only just now spoke.

"What?"

"That Dimitri guy, your husband. Do you love him?" Ambrose asked again.

"I... I don't know. I have barely known him a month." I stuttered.

"Sweetheart, can I tell you a secret?" I nodded at him. "Love, true love, doesn't know time."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"For the last..." he trailed off as he looked over to the wall at the clock. "Hour or so, I've listened to you talk about this Dimitri guy, and every time he's brought up, your entire face lights up. You haven't uttered a bad word against him despite your obvious aversion to his taste in music, books, and whatever else you don't agree on. So, I'll ask again. Do you love him?"

"I-" I started but was cut off by my phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID and the time, and my eyes widened.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, Ambrose, I have to go. He's going to be so worried about me!" I exclaimed as I went to reach for my money.

"Go. Water is on the house." He told me with a smile. "Come back anytime that you want to chat."

"Thank you!" I yelled as I answered the phone and ran out the door to find Dimitri.


End file.
